Fun
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jane persuades the team to go swimming, splashing, chasing and laughter ensues. Jane topless, and Lisbon in a bikini - they can't keep their eyes off each other! Read to find out more :P Major Jisbon!


**Hey guys. Hayley, Hannah, this is your much needed fluff, i warned you it wouldn't be in a ship you like, but i can't write fluff for ships i don't love! This is very Jisbon-y. Excuse the mistakes, i expect there are some, but i'm quite tired. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nothing. Whatsoever.**

"I do not want to go swimming Jane," Lisbon snapped.

He just smiled, "Van Pelt and Rigsby are coming."

She sharply turned around, "What?" The look of absolute shock on her face was priceless. "How the hell did you get them to agree to that?"

It just made him smile even more.

"You hypnotized them!" She exclaimed, unable to see any other reasonable explanation.

"I did not, I asked Grace, she thought it would be fun, and then I asked Rigsby and he said yes because Grace's coming."

"It figures." She said rolling her eyes.

"Look on the bright side, if we do this we get to skip the whole, 'team building activity' thing we did last month – I asked Minnelli."

Ok… so maybe this was looking slightly more appealing. "Fine, I'll go, but good luck trying to get Cho to agree."

He smiled at her, "I knew you'd come around," he said.

She kept a stony face till he turned and walked away, then she let half a smile creep across her face.

But another thought instantly struck the half smile off her face, what the hell was she going to wear?

Jane came up to her later in the day, "Cho's coming,"

"How the hell did you manage that?"

He shrugged. "I'm still not sure about this." She said.

"You're just nervous about seeing me in my swimming trunks, worried you'll loose control Lisbon?" He said teasingly.

She blushed; her cheeks tinged with a pinky red, but covered it with an icy glare, and turned and stalked away.

She heard Jane laugh as she slammed her office door closed.

He was right though… Jane topless? This really wasn't a good idea, she thought bitterly.

But two could play at that game.

Maybe she'd go shopping tonight… Jane had a shock in store. She smiled, envisaging the look on his face tomorrow.

Then, surprise surprise, Jane walked in.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

Before she had the chance to answer, he spoke again, "Fantasizing about me topl-"

She slapped him on the arm, "Ow,"

"You wait," she said.

He gave her a funny look, and went to speak again, "Anyway, meet at the pool at 6 pm tomorrow." He said.

"Ok," she replied.

"Ok," he said, and turned on one foot and left again.

That was just how she wanted to spend her Saturday evening, oh well at least she had time to do some shopping…

She woke up bright and early the next morning, eager with anticipation for the day ahead. She mentally cursed herself, she should not be wanting to do this, and she should most certainly not be excited.

Drowsily, she rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. Dressed in a casual tank top and tiny shorts, she clambered through to her kitchen and shoved a piece of bread in the toaster, yawning. She ate her toast quickly – she had a lot to do today. She shoved on a pair of jeans and a simple t shirt, grabbed her bag keys and some money and headed out the door.

A couple of hours later, and what felt like several hundred shops to Lisbon, she had the perfect bikini. And she couldn't wait to get Jane back; she couldn't wait to see his face.

Teresa Lisbon, you are cruel, she told herself. Only being half serious.

But at 5:30, she set out with her newly acquired swimwear, a towel and some shampoo. And she was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a great idea… the nerves and self doubt about the rather skimpy bikini were setting in.

"Get a grip," she muttered to herself, holding the steering wheel tightly.

A short while later she pulled up in the parking lot for the swimming pool, it was really quite empty, unusually so, which was at least one good side – less people for Jane to embarrass her in front of. The downside was that she would be spotted more easily, and it would be harder to hide.

"Lisbon," Jane smiled at her as she entered the building.

"Jane, where is everyone?" She asked.

"Not here yet," he said.

"I mean everyone else, the general public, the people that run this place!" She said, exasperated.

"Oh right, them – I'm a good friend of the manager of this place, so he did me a favor and shut this place down for the evening – I've got the keys for everything."

She looked at him shocked; screw that earlier statement, it would be impossible to hide. She swallowed nervously.

"He must be a good friend." She said, trying not to let the nerves come through in her voice.

"He is," Jane said, still smiling, "Nervous Lisbon?"

"No," she said sharply, "You?"

"Nope," he replied flashing her a smile. And she melted, god, what was it about him…

And Jane, topless… god maybe he was right maybe she was going to loose control, what if in the pool…

No. It would be fine.

Ok, so it wouldn't.

She was seriously considering feigning illness.

Then she remembered her bikini… maybe it wasn't her that would be the one loosing control.

Jane watched the expression on her face subtly go from one of concern, to one of panic, to one of smugness. He wondered what she was thinking; sometimes he thought being a psychic wouldn't be so bad. But he wasn't worried – whatever she was planning couldn't be that bad.

Their was electricity in the air when Van Pelt walked in, and the tension was almost unbearable. She picked up on it right away.

"Hi guys," She said, "Um, Jane, where is everyone?"

"I'll explain when everyone gets here," he said, and caught Lisbon's eye briefly, before looking away.

"Ok, this isn't weird," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

And the three of them stood in rather uncomfortable silence.

Rigsby came next, and upon entering, all three spoke at the same time, relief expressed in all their voices.

"Rigsby,"

He looked at them like they'd all gone mad, "Hi guys," he said.

And a few minutes later Cho arrived. "Where is everyone?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"A good friend of mine owns this place, he shut out the general public for a night and gave me the keys," Jane explained briefly.

"So we've got the place to ourselves?" Rigsby said.

Jane nodded.

"Cool," Grace said.

That was one way of putting it… Lisbon thought.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," Jane said.

It was changing huts, rather than two separate sex changing rooms.

Lisbon got changed, the butterflies in her stomach growing more and more.

Anticipation was a horrible thing.

She was taking her time, the rest of them were already changed and splashing around in the pool. She could hear them, her changing compartment was close to the edge of the water.

"Hurry up Lisbon," She heard Jane's voice yell, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Here goes," she thought to herself.

And she opened the cubicle, and walked out, Jane and Rigsby were too busy racing to notice her come out, but when Jane brought his head up to get some air he stopped mid race, captivated by her.

There she stood, a innocent look on her pretty face. In a deep red, extremely skimpy bikini. And there was so much pale, smooth milky white skin on show.

Patrick was really going to have to start thinking about things other than the mesmerizing sight in front of him, unless he wanted to be extremely embarrassed.

Rigsby wolf whistled, and she shot him a joking glare.

"You look great Lisbon," Van Pelt said, who was the only one who didn't look completely shocked.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

She started to walk down the steps into the cool water of the pool and subtly shot Jane a teasing look.

It was Jane's turn to swallow nervously.

At least this explained the smug look on her face.

She sank down into the pleasantly cool water and sighed, dipping her head under and getting her dark curls soaked.

Jane wanted to look away, but he couldn't. She looked stunning…

So to distract him self, he plunged under the water, and swam after Lisbon, grabbing her ankles.

She came up gasping for air and turned and glared at him, he just smiled sweetly back at her.

She splashed him, and he dove under, "Not fair!" she exclaimed and swam as fast as she could after him. And grabbed his ankles, and he came up again.

They stood face to face grinning, and suddenly Lisbon was extremely aware that she was less than an a few inches away from Patrick Jane's bare chest. And she was struggling with the urge to look down.

She was breathing heavily, and it was killing Jane. Not now, not in front of our colleagues. He forced himself to think. But he couldn't bring himself to be the one too move.

Evidently she had more will power and self control than him, because she quickly dived under too the side.

Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby had looked on in amusement. Silently all three were wondering who would be the first to move. Their boss or their consultant.

It was no real surprise to any of them that Lisbon was the one who could control herself. Jane couldn't tear his eyes off her.

The rest of the time in the pool was pretty uneventful, they splashed around, had some fun, and it was much more enjoyable than any of them had anticipated. They really were a great team, and this proved to all of them they could have fun together too.

Rigsby had been staring at Van Pelt all night, and they'd sat on the edge of the pool chatting and laughing and watching a lot of the night – mainly Jane and Lisbon. Whose flirty banter had tripled by being in the pool with less clothes on.

When Van Pelt and Rigsby decided to call it a night, it was about 8:30, and although none of them had realized it they'd been there for several hours.

Jane looked at Lisbon and smiled, she was happy for her two co-workers. Rigsby deserved it, and she was willing to be a little blind if it meant they were happy.

She turned her eyes back to Jane's. And maybe she was looking with a little too much longing in his eyes, because his gaze back at her was pretty intense.

Cho took one look at the two of them, their eyes locked together and announced, "I think I'll go too."

"Ok," Jane said quietly, his tone inviting Cho to leave as quickly as possible.

And with in fifteen minutes, after swimming a couple of lengths and being rather competitive, it was just the two of them.

"Shall we stop?" Jane said, as they reached the end of the lane and trod water.

"What, scared I'll beat you?" She said teasing.

"No," he said, smiling back at her, "I thought we could do something more fun."

The alarm bells inside Lisbon's head were ringing, she wanted something to happen, every part of her did. But she knew it shouldn't…

"Like what?" She said, remaining cool.

"Like this," he said, placing an arm on her waist and pulling her too him so they were touching, and crushing his lips down on hers.

The tension that had been buzzing between them was released. She kissed him back and he wrapped his arm around her.

When they finally broke apart, he spoke, "I've been wanting to do that all night,"

And Teresa Lisbon couldn't stop smiling.

**What do you think? I know it was very Jisbon-y, but yay for Jisbon! Please please please review!**

**I love to hear your opinions :)**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
